


Four Heads Are Better Than None

by redskiez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assjob, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hand-mouth Blow Jobs, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: Obito wanted to do this for a while now.





	Four Heads Are Better Than None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetAlphaChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best jutsu ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560834) by [SweetAlphaChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild). 



> Hey, Alpha, thanks for 'Best jutsu ever.'
> 
> And sorry, I'm not really that sorry.

Obito barely had it in mind to check whether or not the door closed before he takes a step forward, crowding Deidara against the wall. Deidara moans beneath him, hands reaching out to push at his mask and with its loosened position on his face, it clatters down onto the ground without giving much resistance.

Normally, Tobi would chastise Deidara for handling his delicate mask in such a careless way. The scratches and dents it endures should always be spawned by something dangerous, something thrilling, to ensure that others would view this cowardly masked man with at least some reserve, but Obito doesn’t have it within him to say anything else other than a hot and heavy exhale before he leans down and captures Deidara’s lips into a passionate kiss.

He reaches up and grabs Deidara’s hair tie with hawk-like precision, giving it one swift tug and feeling it unravel beneath his fingers. He tosses it onto the floor and threads his fingers through the freshly cascading locks of golden hair. He didn’t wear his forehead protector today. Obito pulls away from the kiss and starts trailing his lips against Deidara’s jawline, feeling him shivering from the rough feeling of his busted lips.

“Tobi,” Deidara whimpers, hands moved to grip at him at his shoulders, painted nails digging into the fabric in a desperate attempt to find flesh to wound.

Such a violent man.

Obito pulls away and nuzzles Deidara’s nose, both of their breathing labored. Obito takes another step forward and both of their bodies press flush against each other’s, chest touching with every heavy breath they take.

“Yes, senpai?” Tobi says, soft and gentle and wholly unfitting for their scandalous positions.

“No teasing, hm,” Deidara says, voice laced with rounded barbs that fall off completely when he leans forward to press a quick kiss on his lips.

Tobi tilts his head a fraction and looks to all the world that he’s considering this. He is, perhaps, but he is also considering something else.

“Do you want to try it out?”

His question seems to send Deidara into a frozen state. His senpai doesn’t respond for a while, just standing there with a confused expression that looks a million times more adorable given his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Obito occupies himself with littering more kisses onto Deidara’s flesh before he seems to realize what Tobi is implying.

Deidara gasps, a sharp inhale of breath that stirs something in Obito’s blood and he cannot help but turn back to Deidara’s slightly parted lips to give him another kiss. Perhaps that would stop him from giving him an answer right away, seeing as that’s probably why he’s shocked, to begin with, but Obito doesn’t care. Even with his pants uncomfortably tight, he can wait.

He can wait forever if it meant to see Deidara like this for the rest of his life.

Deidara’s hands find their way to his hair and Obito only relents from the kiss when he feels that Deidara's going to pull a couple of chunks out. He follows Deidara’s tug to ease some of the tension from the pull and stares down at him, tongue slipping out to lick at his upper lip as he waits for Deidara’s response.

“Yes, hm,” Deidara says.

Obito grins and reaches up to grab Deidara’s wrist, easily breaking his hold. He forces his hand on top of his head and presses it against the wall. Obito slots his legs between Deidara’s to keep him in place while he moves his other hand upward, forming the necessary hand seal to perform the jutsu.

“ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._ ”

Amidst the sound of the clones forming, he could hear Deidara’s sharp gasp, probably due to the close proximity he’s in while the technique is performed.

Obito lowers his fingers and leans down to gently bite down on Deidara’s neck, giving it a few good licks as the smoke finally fades, revealing three shadow clones standing patiently beside him.

It doesn’t take long for Deidara to realize that little fact.

“There’s… three, hm,” he says.

“Yes,” Tobi replies, pulling away but not letting Deidara go. “I’m glad you can still count, senpai.”

One Tobi lets out a chuckle.

“You know what they say, ‘four heads are better than none,’” Obito says, finally releasing Deidara from his grip but before Deidara could regain his footing to push himself off of the wall, all three of his clones walk forward and help grab hold of Deidara, guiding him to the bed in the corner of the room.

Deidara seems a little bit peeved at the sudden change, but he otherwise doesn’t complain verbally. “I think the saying only involves three people, hm,” Deidara grunts out, sticking his tongue out at the closest clone, who happens to be holding his left arm. The clone mimics the expression in return.

“Where’s the fun in only three people?” Obito asks rhetorically, knowing that Deidara wouldn’t be able to retort. “Come on, now, senpai, you were the one who said that there should be more cocks to service all of the mouths that you have…”

“I did not say that once, hm!”

“But you were thinking it,” Obito grins, taking a step back to watch as the clones manhandle his partner onto the bed, positioning him on his hands and knees. One of them takes the liberty to waltz on to the other side. They all have the same plan in mind.

“Come on, senpai, think about all the fun you would have,” one of the clones teases, using Tobi’s voice to add further insult to injury.

Deidara clicks his tongue but once again remains quite. Obito knows he’s right, and he knows that Deidara agrees.

“You can start with him, Deidara-senpai,” Obito says, gesturing to the clone standing at the bottom edge of the bed, closest to Deidara’s head.

Deidara makes an annoyed noise but obeys, waiting patiently as the clone undoes his zipper and takes out his half-hard cock. He opens his mouth when it comes near him, lips parting obscenely wide as he welcomes him into his mouth. Deidara shifts his body weight and reaches to grab the clone’s dick with his right hand, keeping it in place as he eases it deeper into his mouth.

“Mm,” Deidara hums and Obito could see the way his tongue is swirling around in his mouth. Judging by the clone’s expression, Deidara is most likely swirling it around the head, licking at the most sensitive area. He would feel jealous if it isn’t for the fact that he would be able to remember this later.

The clone grunts and reaches out, grasping Deidara’s jaw gently to pull himself out of his mouth without hurting either of them. Deidara just stares at the clone’s eyes as he pushes himself back in, beginning to thrust into his mouth as his cock fully hardens.

All three of them look up at the original just two heartbeats later and when Obito nods, the remaining two undoes their pants and pull themselves out, stroking themselves to full hardness before taking a step forward, grabbing Deidara’s hands and guiding them to their individual dicks.

Deidara is seemingly shocked by this new development, even though Obito opts that he shouldn’t be surprised at all. Where else did he think this was going to go?

He watches as, despite the initial struggle, Deidara accommodates to his new position rather quickly and wraps his hands around both of the cocks offered, hand-mouths already parting for the tongues to slip out. The tongues wrap themselves around the shaft and begin to lick. Obito is pleased when it seems obvious that Deidara knows what to do with his hands.

With such seasoned actions, one would think that he has done this before. And Obito is fairly certain that this is the first time Deidara has done anything like this if their first time is anything to go by.

He really _was_ a virgin.

Obito grunts as he takes a step forward, reaching down to rub himself through his pants. Right, well, his waiting is over. Watching doesn’t cut it anymore. He climbs onto the bed and reaches forward, grabbing the hem of Deidara’s pants. Deidara starts, humming and tugging at his clones’ dicks when he feels Obito grab him. His clones all let out displeased grunts and Deidara is soon reminded to focus on the task at hand (and mouth).

He pulls Deidara’s pants down to the knees, too impatient to help take them off. He leans forward and grabs Deidara’s ass cheeks, fingers spread wide to cover as much of the flesh as possible. He gives it a good squeeze or two before pressing down with his thumb to spread them, revealing the furled hole tucked neatly between the round globes.

His favorite. Obito leans forward and licks a long, hot stripe from the base of Deidara’s balls to the ring of muscles, and he watches as Deidara adorably flinches at the sensation, shivering and unconsciously pushing his hips back to get more. Obito is familiar with this and he reaches forward to grab at Deidara’s prick, glad to feel that it is at its full hardness.

“You like this,” Obito says, pressing his thumb against the head and rubbing harshly against it, uncaring if the rough texture of his glove isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world. Deidara only lets out a muffled moan in reply, mouths stuffed too much with cock to properly say anything.

“Hey, be careful now, don’t bite,” the clone at his head says, reaching out to gently rest a gloved hand on his head, stroking the hair for a bit before gripping it carefully, pulling at it so that Deidara would relent. He pulls out of Deidara’s mouth and rubs the head against his cheek, watching with a mesmerized gaze at how Deidara just stares back with those wide, watery blue eyes. His mouth hangs open, tongue lolling out.

“Wow,” the clones all utter at the same time. The two at his hands grab at him, silently telling him to grip harder when Deidara stops moving, saliva overflowing from his lips and dripping down onto the bedding below. The hand-mouths start drooling, too, coating their lengths with a generous amount of spit.

When the shadow clone at his head pushes back into Deidara’s mouth, eyes lingering on how his lips part and stretch to accommodate him, and how more spit just breaks free from his mouth and stains his cheeks, Obito takes the liberty to begin properly taking care of Deidara’s asshole, pointing his tongue and licking along the furl.

Deidara moans, hands squeezing harder. All the clones moan in unison as Obito breaches Deidara with the tip of his tongue, licking about while he strokes him meanwhile. Deidara moans once more, trying to crane his head back to watch Obito, as he usually does, the pervert he is, but with cocks in all of his mouths, Deidara cannot move an inch.

Obito would say that it is a shame being robbed of the chance of seeing Deidara’s hooded eyes stare down at him as he prepares him, but the sight of Deidara being in this position is more than enough for compensation.

He shifts his weight and continues to lick into Deidara, giving all he has until his jaw aches and his tongue tires. Even then, he continues to give, spitting into his entrance and making sure everything is all slick before he pulls back, admiring the way his flesh glistens with wetness under the light.

He checks back with his clones, glad they’re keeping Deidara and his loud mouth busy, before diving back in. He bites off his glove and licks his fingers to make sure they’re covered in saliva, he then presses them against Deidara’s hole. The moment his fingers made contact with Deidara’s skin, he shivers and his body is a flurry of movements that his clones are taking quite a liking to, despite the lack of movement whenever it happens.

Obito lets go of Deidara’s cock and uses his now free hand to hold Deidara’s hip for a better grip. He slowly eases a finger inside of him and gauges his reactions.

Deidara’s bucking — or at least, he’s trying to buck. Obito grips at his hip a little harder to prevent any more movement. He slowly pumps his finger in and out of Deidara, testing the waters before he twists his wrist and strokes against Deidara’s inner walls, rubbing directly against his prostate.

Obito is glad that he’s holding Deidara down. Deidara tries to thrust back once more and it is evident that he just scraped his teeth against all of the clones’ cocks as they all groan in protest, reaching down to grab him.

“Be careful,” they all say at once, then glances at each other in an almost amused manner. Obito thinks that it is rather dumb.

Deidara tries to pull away from the clone at his head, probably wanting to say something, but the clone doesn’t let him, hand fisting into his hair as Obito continues to finger him. “Nuh-uh, senpai,” the clone says, patting Deidara’s cheek gently and slowing his thrusting. “You can’t stop until I come.”

What Deidara doesn’t know is that he isn’t going to come anytime soon, Obito thinks, bemused. He pushes another finger into Deidara, rubbing this way and that, as well as stretching his fingers in a scissoring motion. He does this quickly and gets the best reaction from Deidara, the two of them having perfected in being in tune with each other’s body from the time they got to spend with each other.

Deidara seems to be extra eager in trying to finish the clones off, though Obito reckons that it’s rather hard seeing as he’s multitasking, all puns intended. He pulls out his fingers and spits into Deidara again before pushing in three fingers this time, beginning to grow impatient enough to not care how Deidara’s reaction would affect the clones.

It would seem like it’s pretty much the same, except this time it’s slightly more violent. “Hey,” one of the clones says, though Obito doesn’t really care enough to find out exactly which one. “You do realize that everything is going to go back to you, right? Stop making him bite us.”

Obito scoffs, but he knows from all the years of being alone that he is the best voice to listen to, so he doesn’t argue and slows down.

Deidara growls at that, making the clone at his head groan from the vibrations. “Ow!” the clone says afterward and Obito finally looks up from above Deidara’s hips.

The clone reaches out to slip underneath Deidara’s armpits, lifting him up since he’s beginning to lose strength in his upper body. The other two clones at his hands help out and Deidara is now comfortably resting on the first clone’s lap. “He bit me,” the clone at the head says, pulling himself out of Deidara’s mouth.

“Get on with it, hm!” Deidara turns and shouts, tongue sticking out to lick his lips, probably trying to rest his aching jaw. His voice sounds hoarse and Obito couldn’t help but sport a bemused grin. “I have to deal with this and get nothing in return!”

Obito scoffs and it’s echoed by the same clone. He pulls his fingers out and reaches over to grab the lube they put on the nightstand. He unzips his fly and pulls himself out, pouring a generous amount of lube before stroking a couple of times in order to cover himself completely. Deidara is still staring at him as he crawls on his knees to position himself behind Deidara’s plump ass.

He raises an eyebrow at him and the clone takes the hint. He rests a hand on Deidara’s cheek and Deidara turns back around, slapping himself in the face with the clone’s dick. He grumbles before he allows it to slide into his mouth once more, cheeks hollowing to suck. He moves his hands as well, hovering his palms at the tips of the other two clones’ dicks and allows his tongues to swirl around them before lowering them, swallowing the heads in the shallow depth of his hand-mouths.

Obito observes this for a while, occupying himself by rubbing himself between Deidara’s ass cheeks, occasionally pressing against his entrance but not fully breaching. Deidara stops pushing back after Obito pulled away the first time he did. Even though it’s just the two of them, Deidara wouldn’t risk humiliating himself any further, despite the rather scandalous position he’s in.

When he thinks that Deidara has had enough, Obito reaches down and properly positions himself, gloved hand resting gently on one of Deidara’s ass cheeks. He glances up at his clones and they all nod once, while Deidara is practically shaking with anticipation. They all know what’s going to happen.

Obito braces himself and pushes in. Deidara would be howling at this point, but with his mouth full and muffled, only tiny sounds come out and the clone in his mouth has to reach down and squeeze himself, preventing himself from ejaculating prematurely.

It’s a charade of movements. The clones at his hands have to hold them before Deidara manages to squeeze them off, preventing his fingers from trying to tighten to the point of being claws. Obito utters his apologies as he fully pushes in, letting go of himself to press down on the mattress beside Deidara’s torso, supporting his weight.

It takes a while for Deidara to finally gather his senses. He breathes loudly through his nostrils, trying to regain his breath as Obito feels him fluttering around him, knowing that he’s forcing his body to surrender and accept him. Obito thinks to give Deidara something more as a reward for being such a good boy and reaches down to squeeze Deidara’s cock, but it seems to be much more than Deidara can handle as the moment his gloved hand touches him, he comes.

The act is so violent that all the clones have to take a step back, pulling out of all of Deidara’s mouths. He flops down onto the mattress as he moans, contracting around Obito erratically.

Obito groans, sweat beading on his forehead as he waits for Deidara to calm down. The vice grip around him is exquisite and he closes his eyes to enjoy it as Deidara comes down from his high. He could feel each wild pump of Deidara's heart. He blinks open his eyes a moment later, when his clones come back to their sides of the bed, cocks in hand to offer to Deidara again.

Obito leans back up, shuffling his knees forward to hold himself higher as his clones help lift Deidara back up. They grin at the boneless feeling of his limbs and the clone at his head allows him to lay his head on his lap.

“Come on, Deidara-chan,” the clone purrs, forcing his voice to be as smooth as possible as Deidara slowly regains his composure. “Our original made you feel so good, I think it’s only fair if you return the favor.”

“Yeah,” another says, voice a rumbling low that sends shivers down Deidara’s spine.

Deidara eventually gathers himself and lifts himself up, using his core muscles to support himself as he reaches out once more, grabbing the two clones at the side and stroking them slowly. He turns back to the one at his head and sticks out his tongue — breath still slightly labored — when he puts himself near his mouth, swallowing him whole with practiced ease.

Obito waits a while before beginning to thrust slowly. Him moving, of course, makes Deidara react once more and whatever it is that he made him do, his clones seems to like it.

Deidara’s movements are beginning to stutter with each deep thrust, but the clones don’t really seem to mind. Obito doesn’t think he would mind, either, seeing as he’s just getting off by watching himself being inside of Deidara. He would call himself a pervert — which, granted, at this point, he is — but is it really wrong to be pleased by staking his claim?

The clone at his head seems to be struggling the most as Deidara keeps letting out those tiny little noises, sending lightning shooting through his entire body every time. He has to pull out multiple times, only letting his head stay in his mouth in order to calm himself. The clone also doesn’t really have the guts to go that far in, seeing as it isn’t the first time Deidara’s choked on him.

Obito appreciates that Deidara is going all in, probably trying to lessen his workload as soon as possible. He looks up at his clones and they all nod once.

He changes his angle and snaps his hips quicker, knowing by experience where he’s hitting Deidara. Deidara is turning into a mess beneath him, writhing and mouths watering around the clones’ dicks as his prostate is brushed up against with every thrust. He doesn’t even need to look to know that Deidara must be hard again, probably leaking all over his sheets.

There’s a certain pitch in Deidara’s next moan, even when muffled, that he recognizes.

“You really like this,” Obito observes, voice breathless as he too is beginning to lose his cool. There’s a tight coil in his belly that is only getting tighter, and Deidara’s heat and tightness aren’t really helping his case.

Deidara can’t even answer. The clones at his hands pull away and he stumbles to support himself now that his arms are free. He doesn’t even notice that they are shuffling toward his head, hands moving frantically as they slide through their own fists.

It’s a charade of noise, the music of sex that fills the room with its filth.

Deidara lets out a muffled cry when one of the clones splits himself over his face, his spunk shooting as far up as the beginning of Deidara’s hairline from where he is. The clone pants, struggling to breathe as he continues to rub himself, trying to milk out as much pleasure as he could from this. The remaining two clones growl at the sight and feeling.

Letting out a final grunt, the clone disperses.

Obito stops thrusting. He feels as though his breath is punched out of his lung and he leans forward, dick twitching inside of Deidara as the feeling of releasing rushes through him, every pore of his body hypersensitive. He feels as though his clothes are fire and it hurts that his clammy skin is making them cling to him. He can’t move. He feels the coil in his belly relax in the most pleasant way, yet it is still as tight as ever for he has not really come yet.

He remembers the way Deidara’s delicate fingers wrap around him, dancing across his sensitive skin as he strokes him, the tongue licking and flicking. Even the pain of him gripping too hard, or the mouth nibbling a little too enthusiastically, isn’t enough to ruin this sweet memory.

The clone inside Deidara’s mouth is tired of waiting, as Obito usually gets at this point, and begins to slide back in deeper into Deidara’s throat, fucking into his mouth earnestly.

“Whoa,” the other clone says, slowing his hand to a stop. He reaches out and gently cups his hand against Deidara’s throat, transfixed in the way that Deidara’s eyes are squeezed shut as he just takes the brutal fucking, breathing harshly through his nose. The clone feels the way his throat is completely relaxed and with every thrust of the other clone, feels it expand.

He doesn’t pull his hand back, obsessed with the feeling as much as the other clone is obsessed with the way his tight throat is fluttering around him as Deidara struggles not to let his gag reflex kick in.

“Fuck,” the clone in his mouth utters and pulls back just in time to come in Deidara’s mouth instead of his throat. Deidara tenses as he feels him fill his mouth with each pulse, but when Obito begins to thrust behind him again, he is shocked into swallowing rapidly. The clone moans at the feeling of that warm mouth contracting around him once more.

“Shit,” Obito swears, gripping Deidara’s hip as he slows his thrusting. He’s going to remember this again. He pulls out a little and wraps his fingers around the base of his dick.

After Deidara is done swallowing, the clone pulls out and wraps his hand around his jaw. Deidara opens his mouth under that silent command and the clone smiles a lopsided grin before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Obito chokes on nothing. He leans forward as his prick gives a few weak twitches, causing Deidara to moan. He holds himself back as his mind accepts the new memory, recalling the way Deidara looked at him, the way his mouth is stretched so deliciously around his cock, the way his mouth is completely empty when he pulled out. He remembers now, the way Deidara’s chin is glistening with spit and that his lips are swollen in the most beautiful way.

Deidara collapses, unable to keep his upper body up anymore. He crosses his arms and rests his head on them, panting heavily. His rump is still held high, Obito struggling to keep himself from coming from the very stimulating memories that are still flowing about in his mind.

The remaining clone watches everything, eyes wide and mouth dry.

Deidara turns his head and stares at the clone, blue eyes hooded and glazed with such lust that he could come right there at the sight, but he refrains, getting onto his knees to get on eye level with him. He reaches out and slides his hand through Deidara’s hair, and then he leans forward and presses his lips against Deidara’s, kissing him in the most chaste way.

Obito recovers soon enough, letting go of himself slowly as he sits back up. He watches with something akin to indifference as his clone makes out with Deidara, though he unconsciously strains to hear the wet sounds of their lips smacking.

“Hey,” Obito grunts out, snapping his fingers and getting his own attention. The clone looks up at him with narrowed eyes but then seems to remember that he is a copy and there’s no real use to argue with himself. He stands up but before he could do anything else, Obito reaches down and gathers Deidara into his arms, pulling him up to press his back flush against his front.

Deidara doesn’t even fight it, breathing deeply as he leans back into Obito’s embrace. The remaining clone watches him curiously but then seems to get what Obito is thinking. He grins and climbs onto the bed, grabbing the discarded bottle of lube and pouring some on his dick.

Obito reaches out and cups Deidara’s chin, twisting it backward and pressing a kiss to his lips. This isn’t quite what he had planned, but he doesn’t think he minds as he slides his tongue into Deidara’s mouth, tasting what remains of himself. He grunts in appreciation as Deidara reaches up and snakes a hand to hold his head, deepening the kiss.

Obito moves one hand to grab Deidara’s top, bunching it up in his hand to rip it away. Deidara grunts and gives a halfhearted tug of Obito’s hair to show his displeasure. Obito grins and nips at Deidara’s bottom lip as his hand roams his chest, pinching at Deidara’s nipples whenever he reaches them.

Deidara shifts his hips to jostle Obito inside of him, making both of them moan. Deidara lowers his hand and slips it between his legs, sliding his two of his fingers around Obito, gently touching where they join.

“Hey,” Deidara mumbles into Obito’s lips, rubbing his fingers around Obito. “Move.”

“Deidara,” Obito says. “I think you’re forgetting something.”

“You’re not in control today,” the clone continues for him, crawling toward the two of them on his knees.

Deidara’s eyebrows furrow adorably as he turns away from Obito, hooded eyes regarding the clone with annoyance before recognition flashes across his face.

“Reckon you can take more?” Obito rumbles, mouthing along the shell of Deidara’s ear.

“Wait- I,” Deidara stutters, pulling his hand from between his legs and pressing it against the clone’s chest when he nears. “Hold on, yeah.”

“He’s waited for a long time,” Obito says, moving one hand down to touch at Deidara’s stretched entrance. He rubs at the rim, making Deidara utter those little noises he loves so much, before plunging two fingers in alongside his cock. He grunts at the way it makes Deidara contract around him and Deidara cries out at the extra stretch.

Before either of them could say anything, Deidara is spurting out ropes of cum. Obito watches, bemused once more, while the clone leans back a little to prevent any of it from getting on his face.

“Do you think I will fit?” The clone asks after Deidara stops, grabbing his cock and positioning himself.

“Only one way to find out,” Obito says, letting his fingers go and letting the clone do the work.

It’s definitely a tight fit. The clone grabs onto Deidara’s hips as Obito shifts his hold under Deidara’s knees, lifting him up higher to give him better access. Deidara is swearing rather colorfully as his hand tightens in his hair, while his other hand moves from the clone’s chest to his shoulder, nails biting through the shirt, unable to do anything else but take it.

The clone thrusts once, twice, before he could even breach Deidara with his head. Once he does, however, it’s an amazing sensation for all of them. Deidara’s already tight entrance grows even tighter and it’s crazy to feel himself brush up against himself, sending extra sparks of friction across the two of them.

When the clone is fully sheathed, Deidara tenses in their arms once more and the clone could feel his seed soak through his shirt. The two of them could feel the intensity of Deidara’s third orgasm, his passage fluttering so wildly that any lesser man would give in at that moment.

“Fuck, shit,” the two of them says, holding tight onto Deidara as he just slumps back into Obito’s chest, limp and utterly sated.

“Do you like that?” Obito whispers into Deidara’s ear, even though the answer is very obvious.

“You feel so good, senpai,” the clone says, leaning forward and nipping at Deidara’s neck.

If Deidara could answer, Obito doesn’t wait to find out. He shifts his hips and begins to thrust, which triggers the clone to do the same. It takes some time for them to get used to this position, but they eventually find their rhythm and they make sure to counter each other, making sure Deidara is never empty.

Deidara is nothing but a boneless mess, completely wrecked with pleasure as he’s filled, again and again, fists tightening and loosening in an erratic manner, an endless moan streaming past his lips.

Obito likes shoving Deidara into the mattress when he’s plowing into him, as that position allows him to go deeper and faster, but this isn’t that bad either. The two of them are taking their time, but the pleasure is building all the same.

It doesn’t take long for Deidara to begin leaking once more, staining his own and the clone’s stomach. This time, the fluttering of his passage is too much to handle and the clone stops thrusting after burying himself as deep as he could, coming so hard that he has to shut his eyes, a long groan rumbling his throat and resonating through all of them.

Obito’s breathing is uneven, a sort of panicked breath mixing along with pleasure. He is almost terrified of remembering this as he watches his clone come undone. With every passing second, despite his slowing thrusts, he could feel the unraveling of the jutsu and when the clone empties himself completely into Deidara, his disappearance is very much feared and anticipated.

Without someone in front of Deidara now, Obito bellows out a shout and leans forward, pressing Deidara down into the mattress as he’s wanted to do for a while now, as he rides through the remaining clone’s memories.

The same hand but slightly different sensation as it’s Deidara’s non-dominant one. His hips continue to drive into Deidara’s, his mind chasing only one thing. He remembers seeing Deidara’s face streaked with come, albeit in a different angle. He remembers kissing Deidara, his taste more prominent. He remembers watching himself fondle Deidara, the obscene way Deidara touches where they become one.

This is the hardest he’s ever come. His climax is intense, hips stuttering, snapping never coming to a stop as he pours himself into Deidara, who is just taking it all. He is shaking so much that Obito wonders if he would ever stop. It’s been a couple of seconds and he still hasn’t stopped coming, it’s slightly terrifying, the way he’s seeing stars and the way that his vision is darkening at the sides, but at the same time, it’s the most pleasurable thing that Obito has ever experienced.

He eventually stops with a stuttering breath, hips still moving slowly to fuck his cum deeper into Deidara. Some of it has leaked out, he could feel it.

Coming out of his haze, he realizes that maybe Deidara needs to come again as well, as he’s just laying there. He reaches down to grab hold of him but is surprised to find that Deidara has once again come without aid.

Obito lets out a breathless laugh that sounds more like a wheeze than anything else, leaning forward to kiss Deidara. “You liked it,” Obito says into the kiss.

“Shut up,” Deidara replies, though there’s no bite behind his words and he’s completely spent, unable to do anything else but let Tobi kiss him.

“How do you feel?” Obito asks after giving them time to catch their breaths.

“Full,” Deidara mutters, rotating his hips and making Obito groan. “And sore, hm.”

“Sorry,” Obito grins. He reaches out and gathers Deidara into his arms once more, careful not to jostle either of them too much while also making sure he won’t slip out and puts them on their side. He slides a leg between Deidara’s, finally kicking away his pants, and wraps his arms around his chest, burying his face at the back of his neck. “Next time I will be more gentle.”

Deidara scoffs, slapping weakly at Obito’s arm. “No next time,” he mumbles, words slurring so much that Obito is having a hard time understanding him, given the fact that he’s also on the verge of falling asleep. “Too much, you beast, hm.”

“But you came so much,” Obito mumbles into Deidara’s skin. “You must have liked it very much.”

Deidara mumbles a reply but it’s so faint that Obito couldn’t make out anything other than ‘not my choice’ before he falls asleep, a soft snore ending the trailing sentence.

Obito stays up for a little while after, just listening to his soft breathing as their skin dries. He rubs his thumb against Deidara’s collarbone and he doesn’t even care if they’re sleeping on a disgusting mix of fluids. At that moment, he doesn’t care about much any more. All that exists in his mind is Deidara, resting peacefully in his arms.

For the first time in a long time, Obito drifts into a peaceful and calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say that this is the most shameful thing that I have ever thought about, but it's not. It may be the first time I have ever written a sex act that involves more than two people, jumping the shark and writing five, but this is far from what I consider 'filth.'
> 
> I was wondering how far you are all willing to go when it comes to reading something that is just pure dirt. What I have in mind isn't something that is new to this fandom. There are a bunch of it on FFN that I read back in the day, but they weren't good because, well, it was 2009. Yeah, it involves some gender-bending and something else that a lot of people seem to dislike (is it even considered m-preg if he... y'know...), but I personally like it. I got kinks, okay?
> 
> This is only on AO3 as I deem it a bit too sexual for FFN's tastes.
> 
> Leave a comment telling me what you liked (or didn't like) about this, as well as whether or not you want to read something even dirtier than this.


End file.
